captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Pursuit of the Magic Hoop
"Pursuit of the Magic Hoop" is a Season 3 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the second episode of the season and the twenty-ninth episode of the series. The episode was written by Matt Uitz. Plot summary The N Team visits a basketball-themed world in an attempt to put a ball through the Magic Hoop - which will grant any wish. Lana wants to use this wish to free her father from the Mirror World. But things take a turn for the worst when a young inventor's robot goes berserk and wishes himself into a giant. It's up to the N Team to team up with Larry Bird and traverse Hoop Mountain, to undo the wish. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia * Originally aired with the Super Mario World cartoon "The Wheel Thing." * This episode does not seem to be based on an actual Nintendo game, as there are no basketball games for the NES that feature a Magic Hoop or a villainous guardian like Clock-Man. * This is the last episode to acknowledge King Charles. * Furthermore,this Episode marks the 3rd Time that Princess Lana almost had a chance to bring her father back,the first time was in the Season 1 Episode "In Search of the King", the 2nd time was in the Season 2 Episode "Gameboy". * This is the only episode in which the N Team members who come from video games (Mega Man, Simon Belmont, and Kid Icarus) do not appear and the only episode that just features Kevin, Lana, and Duke. * For those who are wondering, the word "hoop" is uttered 31 times in this 11 minute long episode. Don't believe it? Just watch this and be amazed! ** Well, it's really about 10.5 mins, but that's an average of almost 3 times a minute (2.952380952380952 times, to be exact). *** Actually, it's 32 times. The video counting the moments "hoop" is uttered left out the part of Larry saying Hoopless's name before he says that the citizens of Hoopland took him for granted. Errors Animation Continuity Logic * It's never explained how Videoland has versions of real-world celebrities living in it, between this and "Battle of the Baseball Know-It-Alls." * Why did Kevin idiotically run towards the warp booby trap after he missed the shot during the climax? Was he hoping he could recover the ball with a defense trying to go for a lay-up instead? If that's the case, why didn't he just wait until Princess Lana took her shot just in case she accidentally missed so that he could try again? * If Princess Lana wanted to wish her father King Charles back home, why didn’t she make that wish when the N Team had the magic lamp in Wishful Thinking? * If Hoopless invented everything in Hoopland, then does this mean he created the world itself? If that's the case, then why don't the citizens of Hoopland give him some respect instead of taking him for granted? ** It's possible that since he's a short nerd with no athletic ability on a basketball-themed planet, the citizens don't recognize the value of his talents and intelligence (since they're not directly related to basketball). ** furthermore,even if this episode claims that Hoopless created Hoopland itself,the episode doesn't further explain on how a Magic Hoop each year can grant wishes and Why Hoop Mountain would have an evil Clock Guardian installed on it,thus creating some plotholes. (I don't think Hoopless would go out of his way that much to install so much security and booby traps on Hoop Mountain with his average Genius capabilities) ** Since Hoopless Mentioned early in the episode on how the citizens of Hoopland treat him unfairly and take him for granted,it could be possible that Hoopless may have installed the Evil Clock Guardian prior to the start of this episode as a way to get back at them for not Acknowledgeing his gifted talents and intelligence for the Lack of any Athletic Skills. * The way Lana took her shot to defeat Clock Man should have been impossible to sink. She had her eyes closed and tossed the ball behind her back, which seemed to be AWAY from the hoop. * This may have most likely been dued to Season 3's Reduced Budget which the animators were too lazy to actually Animated Princess Lana shooting the Ball forward. Variants and alterations None known. External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Plus One Animation